theamazingworldofgumballfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
В детстве мы себе позволим всё
В детстве мы себе позволим всё (англ. Make the Most of It) — рэп-песня, исполненная Гамболом и Дарвином перед взрослением в серии "Дети". Русская версия= :и Дарвин ::В детстве мы себе позволим ::Всё, что только захотим. ::И не думай о заботах ты, ::Пока не стал большим. :Гамбол ::Прошвырнёмся по району, посидим и там и :и Дарвин ::Тут. :Гамбол ::Но люди нас боятся, и полицию :и Дарвин ::Зовут! :Ларри: Полиция! :Гамбол ::А нас никто не вяжет: ничего мы :и Дарвин ::Не стащили! :Гамбол ::И если спросят, скажем, :и Дарвин ::Что мы мимо проходили! :и Дарвин дразнят шерифа Пончика, а потом убегают :Гамбол ::Даже без костюма :и Дарвин ::Мой прикид — атас! :Гамбол ::Я выгляжу отлично :и Дарвин ::И в профиль, и в анфас. :Луи: Молодой человек, у вас ноги как у хромой собаки. :Гамбол: Да ну, да сами вы... ::Если мне не подпевают, я теряюсь и рыдаю. :и Дарвин ::В детстве мы себе позволим ::Всё, что только захотим. ::И не думай о заботах ты, ::Пока не стал большим. :Гамбол ::Я могу поесть конфет, а потом леденец. ::Мама только скажет "пухленький младенец". ::Пищу могу я поглощать как пылесос, ::Ведь я ещё ребёнок, всё, что съем, уходит в рост. ::миг становится худым Хорошо. :Дарвин ::Кариес зубов тебя не мучает пока? :Гамбол ::А беда не велика: будет новых два клыка. :Дарвин ::Мы хорошо живём: игрушек полный дом. ::Подарков нам дарят столько, что за год не разберём. :Гамбол ::Нам не нужно думать, как свести концы с концами, ::На деревьях для нас булки :и Дарвин ::Вырастают сами. ::Ведь для ребёнка жизнь — сплошная радость, ::Пока ты не узнаешь, ::Что приходит старость! :и Дарвин ::В детстве мы себе позволим ::Всё, что только захотим. ::И не думай о заботах ты, ::Пока не стал большим. :Гамбол ::Нет у нас работы, но мы весело живём. ::Мы можем просидеть весь день, не думать ни о чём. :и Дарвин ::Нет у нас специальности, но честно скажу вам: ::Это всё не важно: мы не платим по счетам. ::Мы время убиваем просто от безделья. :газеты: А который час? :и Дарвин ::Час веселья! :Хэнк: Мальчишка, ты что вытворяешь? :Гамбол: У меня праздник, мне не нужно на работу. :Хэнк: Ладно, оставайся здесь! :Гамбол: А что, ваши взрослые чувства оскорбляет вид нашей свободы? :Хэнк: Нет, мальчик. Тебе придётся уйти, потому что... :звук грузовика, и их засыпают :Гамбол ::И круто заболеть, когда ты малыш. ::Мама обнимает, и ты в школу не спешишь. ::Зато ты смотришь телевизор хоть целую неделю. ::Стоит кашлянуть, и тебя сразу пожалеют. :Ричард: Как самочувствие? ::кашляет :Ричард: Ооу! ::обнимает Гамбола :Гамбол ::Иду по жизни, словно шут гороховый. ::Наделал много глупостей, ну всё равно не ох. :и Дарвин ::Оправданий мы не ищем, у нас есть воображение. ::Мы выкрутимся ловко из любого положения. :и Дарвин ::Мечтай ты о многом, пока ещё ребёнок. ::Быть ниндзей-стоматологом, быть волшебником тоже здорово. ::С крокозеброй мы сразимся, ей отрубим сто голов. ::На любом финальном матче, забъём в вороты сто голов. ::Посетим подводный замок на хрустальном скакуне. ::Будем мы спасать русалок от акул на самом дне. ::А потом пойдём в пираты и угоним звездолёт. ::Полетим к динозаврам, нас проглотит кашалот. ::И не гложат нас заботой: после школы кем работать. ::Нам незачем учится, будут роботы трудится. :Гамбол ::Если я глаза закрою, сразу стану я ковбоем. :Дарвин ::А у меня когда-нибудь вдруг вырастит большая понижается грудь! :и Дарвин ::В детстве мы себе позволим ::Всё, что только захотим. ::И не думай о заботах ты, ::Пока не стал понижается большим. :Гамбол: Ладно, давай сначала. :и Дарвин ::В детстве мы себе позволим ::Всё, что только захотим. ::И не думай о заботах ты, ::Пока не стал большим! |-| Оригинальная версия= :и Дарвин ::We enjoy it while we can ::We enjoy it while we're kids ::We enjoy it while there's still time ::To make the most of it :Гамбол ::We go around the block and we loiter by the :и Дарвин ::Mall! :Гамбол ::The people think we're thugs, so they give the :и Дарвин ::Cops a call! :Ларри: Police! :Гамбол ::We can get away with it cuz it's a :и Дарвин ::Public space! :Гамбол ::Turns out we weren't loitering, :и Дарвин ::Just standing in one place! :и Дарвин дразнят шерифа Пончика, а потом убегают :Гамбол ::I don't wear a suit or a :и Дарвин ::Stupid tie! :Гамбол ::I dress with my eyes closed and :и Дарвин ::I still look fly! :Луи: It looks like you got a leg transplant from a wiener dog. :Гамбол: Yeah well you- ::And when I don't have a comeback I can always cry :и Дарвин ::We enjoy it while we can ::We enjoy it while we're kids ::We enjoy it while there's still time ::To make the most of it :Гамбол ::I'm allowed to eat candy, it's okay to be chubby ::It's called baby fat, that's how my momma likes me ::I don't need to worry about the calories I ate ::'Cuz I'm just a kid with a crazy metabolic rate ::миг становится худым Too far :Дарвин ::Don't you ever worry about the cavities in your teeth? :Гамбол ::Who cares if these fall out, I've got new ones underneath! :Дарвин ::I'm getting tons of loot, 'cuz I look so cute ::Where are these presents from? It just doesn't compute :Гамбол ::We don't have to worry about makin' ends meet ::We just throw things in the buggy :и Дарвин ::That we like to eat ::'Cuz when you're still a kid, everything is magic ::You don't know it yet ::Life can get pretty tragic :и Дарвин ::We enjoy it while we can ::We enjoy it while we're kids ::We enjoy it while there's still time ::To make the most of it :Гамбол ::We don't have to worry, 'cuz we don't have jobs ::We can sit around all day and hang out just like slobs :и Дарвин ::We don't freak out about resumes or skills ::'Cuz we don't have either, we got no bills ::We got all the time that we wanna kill :газеты: What time is it? :и Дарвин ::It's time to chill! :Хэнк: What do you think you're doing? :Гамбол: Just enjoying not having a job. :Хэнк: Well, you can't stay here! :Гамбол: Why? Because the sight of freedom hurt your adult feelings? :Хэнк: No, kid! You're gonna have to move, because- :звук грузовика, и их засыпают :Гамбол ::When you're still a kid, being sick is cool ::Mom gives you hugs, and you don't have to go to school ::Stay at home, watch TV, all day slackin' off ::If someone checks on you, just give them a little cough :Ричард: Are you alright? :кашляет :Ричард: Aww! :обнимает Гамбола :Гамбол ::It's not my fault if I behave like a dummy ::I do a lot of stupid things, 'cuz I find it funny :и Дарвин ::We don't need an excuse, 'cuz we've got imagination ::We're using it right now to escape the situation :и Дарвин ::Because when you're a kid, you dream of many things ::Like being a ninja dentist, or a wizard cop with wings ::We could fight a shark-bear-gator with a sword made of swords! ::Be the best at everything and win awesomeness awards ::See an underwater castle with a seahorse made of crystals ::Saving mermaids from shark people using golden laser pistols ::Plunder the universe in our pirate spaceship ::Go back in time to teach cavemen how to kick-flip ::Don't need to worry about our future plans for college ::Super powers, robot arms, that's a substitute for knowledge :Гамбол ::It's okay for me to dream that I'm a cowboy from the west :Дарвин ::And for me to keep hopin' that there's still a chance to grow a понижается chest! :и Дарвин ::We enjoy it while we понижается can! ::We enjoy it while we're понижается kids! ::We enjoy it while понижается there's still time ::To make the most of понижается it! :Гамбол: Come on, let's try that again. :и Дарвин ::We enjoy it while we can ::We enjoy it while we're kids ::We enjoy it while there's still time ::To make the most of it! Интересные факты *Это самая долгоиграющая песня сериала. *Анимация к песне была нарисована коллективом CRCR. *Эта последняя песня, исполненная актёрами оригинальной озвучки Гамбола и Дарвина, Логаном Гроувом и Куиси Боакье. en:Make the Most of It Категория:Песни третьего сезона